The Hunchback of Notre Dame
The Hunchback of Notre Dame is a story about a misshapen man and a young female Gypsy. Plot The movie opens by giving an overview of the bell tower and briefly introducing the bats. It then cuts to the Barron in his mansion asks his right-hand man, Pierre, why people are singing, dancing and playing instruments in his city at night, which is deemed illegal. Pierre informs him about a young Gypsy girl name Melody. The Barron decides to go to the city to talk to the Gypsy. Quasimodo goes down from the bell tower to look at Melody just as Jean Claude enters about the same time. He confronts Melody, but is unable to resist her beauty. He offers her a chance to "change" if she dines with him. She refuses him and tells him off in front of the citizens. Angry and humliated, he demands for her arrest. Quasimodo comes in to stop Jean Claude. Thanks to him, Melody and her clan, along with her instruments, manage to escape. Back at the Gypsy camp, the Gypsies talk about how they feel unwanted everywhere they go. To raise their spirits, they decide to sing, dance and play music, but Jean Claude finds them and pursue Melody. She manages to hide in Notre Dame, which refuses to allow Jean Claude entry. Unfortunately, he finds Melody's mother, Ginovive, and captures her instead. While they ride away with the mother and donkey, Pierre talks about Quasimodo and Jean Claude's relationship. Inside of Notre Dame, the bats welcome Melody and her instruments into Notre Dame. They lead them to the bell tower where Melody finally meets Quasimodo. They share a conversation and Quasimodo gives her a necklace made of bells, which comes to life in her hands. The next morning, Melody discovers Ginovive's donkey outside the cathedrel and leaves immediately. She and her instruments follow the donkey to an abandoned barn where her mother is held. She tries to help her escape, but Jean Claude captures her and takes her back to the city. She's thrown into a cell and Jean Claude tells her that she's to be excecuted at dawn when the morning bells ring. Melody's bell necklace manages to slip away and tells the instruments when Melody is to be excecuted. They manage to make it the bell tower and tell Quasimodo not to ring the bells just in time. He then swings in and takes Melody off the stage. When Quasimodo moves his hair out of his face, Melody tells him that he's handsome. He gains enough confidence to stand tall and tell off Jean Claude. Everyone in the town join together and throw him, Pierre and the Barron out of town. The movie concludes with Melody and Quasimodo getting married within Notre Dame. Trivia *The gargoyles are replaced with four wise-cracking bats. *Frollo's character changes from a religious, humble man who took in Quasimodo to a pompous barron. **They reveal later that he's Quasimodo's half-brother. *Religion and Notre Dame aren't given more attention in here as they are in the novel and Disney film. *The Gypsy's name is changed from Esmeralda to Melody. *This version combines elements from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and the original Hunchback of Notre Dame. **An overconfident and narcissitic man is interested in a young woman who doesn't retuen his affections (Gaston to Belle and Jean Claude to Melody). **The setting is France. **Talking inanimated objects help out the main character. Goofs *There is some confusion between night and day. *When Jean Claude encountered Melody for the first time, he squirts breath spray in his mouth and arm pit. It's unlikely breath spray was created in the early 1800s. *When Jean Claude approaches Melody, it was shown that he was within arms' length, but the scene was reshot so that he was further away from her. *The scene where Quasimodo turns to the instruments is played twice. *A scene where Gypsies are dancing around a fire while holding hands at night is constantly being used. *In one scene, the bats don't open their mouths when theyre talking. Category:Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Enchanted Tales Category:Films Category:List of Movies Category:Animated Category:Diane Eskenazi Category:Wiki Category:Movies Category:Golden Films Category:Notre Dame Category:Sony Wonder Category:Disney